kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Masato Mishima
is the aide of ZECT HQ's leader, Riku Kagami. He is also one of TheBee Zecter users. Later he was revealed as one of true main antagonists of the series and used the form of in episode 48 of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Masato Mishima At times he does communicate with Sou Yaguruma and Shuichi Tadokoro to brief the ZECT teams about the Worms. Eventually, he was upset with Yaguruma botching a mission and Tadokoro questioning him about ZECT's agenda. There's implication that he has no faith in Kageyama as TheBee, despite Kageyama being loyal to ZECT and is looked down upon by Kamishiro. He has no sense of taste, and finishes eating by taking a supplement. He forcefully became TheBee at one time despite the TheBee Zecter's attempt to reject him. He truly thinks Kageyama is an eyesore because he can only complain and has lost the TheBee Zecter. He also seems to have a connection to Rena Mamiya/Uca Worm and had always kept the Hyper Zecter with him. Renge manages to steal the case with the Hyper Zecter, but Uca Worm takes it back only to find that the case has been rigged with a bomb. Mishima tries to destroy the Hyper Zecter with the bomb. After the explosion, he taunts Tendou for failing to obtain the Hyper Zecter. However, he doesn't realize the power of the Zecter as it manages to finds its way to Tendou, much to his chagrin. He then tosses his glasses to the ground in anger. He gradually loses respect for Riku Kagami's servile manner toward the Natives. After realizing Negishi found out about the Red-Shoes system, he makes a pact with Negishi and overthrows Riku Kagami as leader of ZECT. Using the Natives' pendants, he gains the ability to turn into Gryllus Worm, the strongest Native. He is defeated by Hyper Kabuto's and Gatack's Rider Kick and then destroyed by the meteorite explosion that obliterated the studio set. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider TheBee was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Although there is no information on TheBee's human form, this incarnation of TheBee could be Mishima, as he somehow appears to have been revived by unknown means. 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File Mishima is one of a group of five characters from Kabuto who appear hosting the 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File, a collection of five featurettes shown during episodes 23 through 27 of Kabuto, this segment acted as a look back to the Kamen Rider Series and an early advertisement for the God Speed Love ''Movie. Forms He only used the TheBee Zecter for a short period. In episode 48 of Kamen Rider Kabuto, he assumes the form of the strongest Native Worm, Gryllus Worm. *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127kg '''Ability Perimeters' *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s TheBee's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This the default form until the rider rotates TheBee Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off! command. - Rider= * Rider Height: 192cm * Rider Weight: 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which resembles the wasp motif. In this form, TheBee can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on TheBee Zecter, the tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the TheBee Zecter. }} - Gryllus Worm= * Height: 225cm * Weight: 134kg The form Mishima took on after using multiple necklaces to forcefully transform himself into the "strongest Native", able to contend with the likes of Dark Kabuto and Hyper Kabuto and overpower them. He had the ability to shoot electric bolts from the protrusions on his shoulders, and was physically strong enough to swat away Gatack and Kabuto effortlessly. However, once Gatack destroyed his shoulder protrusions, he was severely weakened, and he was destroyed by Hyper Kabuto and Gatack's (Double) Rider Kick. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen The Gryllus Worm, resurrected again as one of the Great Commanders of the revived Dai-Shocker. Following the orders of Doktor G, Dai-Shocker's second in command, he engages GokaiPink in combat and they're evenly matched. The two evil organizations united and faced off against the combined forces of the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Forces. Super Hero Taisen Z The Gryllus Worm was one of the monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, and as they approached the . Kamen Rider Wizard to be added }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Masato Mishima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider TheBee, his suit actors were and . Notes *Masato is the only version of TheBee that didn't become his own Rider after his TheBee powers were lost, instead turning himself into a Worm and becoming the final antagonist of the series. Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Antiheroes Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Worms Category:Leader Category:Cricket Monsters Category:Support Riders Category:Last Monster Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Extra Riders